For All That You Love
by poet84
Summary: Chris Redfield is trying to find Umbrella Corporation's Sunnydale complex when he meets Buffy Summers. The virus is released and all hell breaks loose. *Decided to change rating to M due to the amount of bloody violence and I would rather be safe than sorry*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*Includes dialogue from BtVS Season 4 Episode 7 'The Initiative'

*Idea was inspired by cloudleonsgurl's fan art #37 Entitled For All That You Love from Twisting the Hellmouth. I have decided to start adding some of my stories from TTH on here. Hope you guys enjoy them.**

Chris stood on the opposite side of the street from an old and very selective frat house. He had been scouring the campus for any information that would lead him to Umbrella Corporations Sunnydale complex. After weeks of research he believed he had finally found it. The frat house that he was looking at rarely invited anyone to rush and those that were invited all looked like military personnel. There was a party being held that night which Chris intended to infiltrate.

It would be hours before he could explore the house for any entrances to the underground complex so he returned to the main campus. He crossed the lawn toward Stevenson Hall where he had been sleeping. He was halfway there when he saw her.

She looked the same as every other California girl he had seen, blond, tan and beautiful. But there was something in her eyes, an intelligence and strength that he could see when he looked at her. He had watched her every chance he got for the last few weeks. Her name was Buffy and he decided that it was time that they met.

He adjusted his course so that he would be right in her path. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into him, dropping her books and bag. "I'm so sorry! I can be such a klutz with the walking and the not paying attention."

"It's okay." He bent down to help her pick up her things.

She looked up into his eyes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He went to hand her the contents of her bag when he noticed that he was holding a stake.

She noticed what he was holding and her eyes got big. She grabbed the stake and rushed to put everything back in her bag, "Thanks again. I should really be going."

"Aren't you even going to tell me your name?" He smiled at her.

She gave him a slightly more reserved smile, "Buffy."

"Nice to meet you Buffy, I'm Chris."

She turned and hurried in the other direction. Her reaction had surprised him. She seemed to freak out when he noticed her stake, but he couldn't figure out why, or why she would have it. This girl was a mystery to him, one that he wanted to figure out.

Buffy really needed to be more careful. That wasn't the first time someone had found a stake in her bag. Granted, the last time it had been Xander and that worked out okay. This guy Chris didn't say anything about it, maybe he didn't notice. He was kinda cute too. She shook her head. The last guy she thought was cute and nice was Parker and that ended with the bad.

After sitting through an hour of Psychology with Professor Walsh she was ready to leave. Willow approached the TA Riley to ask him why he didn't call Oz's name during roll call. Buffy finished gathering her bags when she heard the professor tell Willow, "An educated guess, you know the rules, you know I hate exceptions, and yet somehow you feel your exception is exceptional."

"Oh, but…"

"It is, to you. But since I'm neither a freshman nor a narcissist, I have to consider the whole class. If your friend can't respect my schedule, I think its best he not come back."

Buffy watched Willow rush for the door. She looked completely destroyed. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to punch Walsh in the mouth, but instead she simply said, "You know, for someone who teaches human behavior, you might try showing some."

Walsh turned around and without showing that she was affected by Buffy's statement at all replied, "It's not my job to coddle my students."

The urge to punch returned tenfold, "You're right. A human being in pain has nothing to do with your_ job_." She left the room before she did any physical damage to that soulless wench.

Chris was sitting in one of the common rooms going over tactics in his head when a conversation caught his attention. A few of the frat boys from Lowell house were talking to another kid about Buffy. He did not like the way this guy Parker was talking about Buffy, like she was some sort of toy that he threw away when he saw something he liked better. The more the guy talked the more annoyed Chris became.

He got up and moved closer to hear what was being said. He considered moving on and forgetting the conversation completely when he heard Parker say, "You know the difference between a freshman girl and a toilet seat? The toilet seat doesn't follow you around after you use it." He lost it and punched the guy knocking him out.

He left before Parker's friends could take revenge. He had no idea why he felt so protective of this girl. It's not like he actually knew her. He had talked to her one time and that only lasted a minute. He knew one thing for sure. He was developing a strange fascination with her.

Buffy heard about the confrontation in the common room as she was on her way to the party with Willow. When they described the guy who punched Parker, her mind immediately went to the stranger from that morning. Chris. She gave a satisfied smile that was echoed by Willow. It was nice to see Willow smile.

They walked into a hormone infested cesspool set to music from local bands. She was in full cheer up mode. Willow had a look of apprehension that she promised would be gone by the end of the night. "I'm gonna get a soda. I'll find you in a minute."

Buffy didn't look so sure, "Alright." She watched Willow wander off before turning back to the party. She noticed Chris wandering up the stairs. He looked almost like he was trying to memorize all of the exits. She followed, hoping to talk to him and get the scoop on what happened with Parker.

Chris heard the footsteps behind him so he ceased his examination and leaned against the wall waiting for whoever it was to pass. He was almost certain that the entrance was up here, but couldn't very well look for it with other people around. He was surprised, and admittedly, happy to see that it was Buffy. She looked beautiful with her brown halter top and her hair pulled up. "Hello again."

She smiled, "Hi."

"Were you following me?" Part of him hoped she would say yes.

"Actually, I was. I heard about you punching Parker in the face."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me what it was about."

He had a feeling she wouldn't mind the truth, but he told her only a half-truth, "He was saying some rather lewd things about this girl I know."

She gave a slight nod, "Anyone I know?"

He smiled. She knew it was about her. "Maybe." She smiled back at him. He knew that he shouldn't be wasting time, but he really wanted to talk to her. He was about to open his mouth when they were interrupted by two men, one older and one around her age.

The younger man pulled her off to the side, "Buff, we need you."

"Now? Can't this wait?"

He whispered but Chris was able to catch what he said, "Something's wrong. We ran into a vampire, but it wasn't normal. It seemed to be completely crazed and it was feeding off a woman." _Vampires!? What was this guy talking about?_

"What like Drusilla?" She didn't seem concerned.

"No. It was like something from Dawn of the Dead. It wasn't just drinking blood, it was eating her flesh." _The virus! He was too late!_

"WHAT!?" She remembered that Chris was standing there and quieted back down, "Are you sure it was a vampire?"

The older man spoke up then, "Positive. We need to figure out what is happening Buffy. You need to come with us now."

She turned toward Chris, "I'm sorry I have to go." She ran down the stairs with the two men. He turned to follow. If it was the virus then they had no idea how to handle it. He also wanted to know why they were talking about vampires. He reached the bottom of the stairs but they had blended in and disappeared. He rushed to the door. He had to find Buffy and help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy reached the shipping yard where Xander and Giles saw the flesh eating vampire and nearly vomited. There was blood everywhere and the body had been pulled apart and mutilated beyond recognition. The smell penetrated her nose and tears began to fall from her eyes blurring her vision. She turned to clear her head. There was a crazed vampire out there that needed to be stopped.

There was a sloshing sound from behind her. She pulled out her stake as she turned to confront the monster behind her. She saw nothing there but still heard the noise. It took her a second to realize that it was coming from the body on the ground. _How the hell could that mutilated thing have turned!?_ She looked down in horror. The body was pulling itself toward her with its mutilated arm. Flesh was barely hanging on to the bone and its eyes were completely dead.

She screamed. With all of the evil she had seen, with everything that she had faced, the sight of this _thing_ crawling toward her with a hunger in its dead eyes terrified her. She planted the stake into its un-beating heart hoping to kill it. Instead it grabbed at her trying to pull her toward its mouth.

She backed away as fast as she could. She had to get to her feet and run. She didn't know what else to do. It was then that Chris burst through the bushes pulling a gun from under his jacket. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and taking aim at the undead thing. He pulled the trigger splattering its brains across the cement.

He turned her to face him, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Her voice was lost and she couldn't find it. Her brain was either not working at all or it was working so fast that she couldn't understand it. She ripped her eyes away from the mutilated corpse to look at Chris. Her eyes caught sight of what she assumed was the vampire that Giles and Xander saw. It was covered in blood with flesh dangling from its mouth. Its forehead was bumpy, but instead of the yellow eyes common for vampires, they were glazed and bloodshot like the woman's had been.

She shoved Chris out of the way readying the stake that was still clutched in her hand. She braced herself and, using the force of the vamps speed, she fell back taking the vamp with her. She planted her legs into its stomach while shoving the stake into its heart. She pushed with her legs causing it to fly away.

She jumped up to check on Chris, but the vamp got up with unnatural speed and was coming for her again. _It should be dust!_ A gunshot rang out and the vamps head lurched to the side. Chris stood to her right with his gun up. The vamp staggered but still did not die. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She charged the vampire slamming it into one of the empty shipping containers. Grabbing the door she slammed it into the vamps head. She continued to slam the door on the vamp until the head separated from its body.

She backed right into Chris and they both watched as the body began to char. It didn't turn to dust as a normal vampire would, but it looked as though it had been set on fire. They looked at each other for a long time not knowing what to say. Chris finally broke the silence, "So, vampires huh?"

They searched the shipping yard for any sign of other victims, but found nothing. Chris explained about Umbrella and the T Virus. Buffy explained about vampires and demons. Neither one of them could really explain why the vampire had become infected. It didn't seem to fit.

"Maybe it fed on someone who was infected?" Buffy was still confused about the T Virus and how it worked, but was trying to make sense of it all. Maybe Giles could help explain.

"It's possible, but that would mean there are more out there. This virus spreads extremely fast. Have you ever heard of Raccoon City?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

"Raccoon City was the beginning. The virus was released into the general population. The entire city was devastated within 48 hours. It doesn't take long for the virus to spread."

"So if one of those things is loose here, Sunnydale could be destroyed? And if it infected a vampire, then it could infect other demons too."

"Yes, in theory. I don't have any experience with vampires or demons. Are they normally that hard to kill?"

She shook her head, "No. A vampire can usually be killed by a stake to the heart, sunlight, or beheading. The stake should have worked, unless, the virus changed it."

He contemplated that for a minute, "That seems possible. Normally, to stop someone who has been infected you have to shoot it in the head. Beheading works too. Maybe that's why beheading the vampire was the only way to stop it. It seems to be the only way to kill both a vampire and someone infected with the T Virus."

"We have to go see Giles. Maybe he can help us figure this out." She started to run in the direction of Giles' apartment, but Chris stopped her.

"Who is Giles and how do you expect him to help?"

"He's my watcher. Or at least he used to be. He knows a ton about demons and vampires. He might know what we can do."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Buffy decided to head to her dorm room and grab a few weapons before heading to Giles'. If she ran into anymore of those things she wanted to be prepared. When she got there the campus seemed to be almost eerily quiet. Something was very wrong. She and Chris raced to her room and didn't pass a single person.

She threw the door open, hoping to see Willow sitting there, but it was empty. She pulled her weapons chest open revealing an array of swords, knives, stakes, holy water, and an assortment of other weapons. Chris opted for a machete while she grabbed a sword and a knife that would fit easily into her boot.

She picked up her phone and dialed Giles' number. There was no answer. She tried her mother with the same result. Her fear was rising and it did not go away when she began to hear noises in the courtyard. She hoped that it was just some students coming back from the party at Lowell house, but she soon realized that the screams were ones of terror not drunkenness.

Chris pulled his gun and they moved into the hall. A boy was standing at the end of the hall with his back to them. He looked like he was covering his face. "Hey are you okay?" she asked. He turned to reveal his hands holding up, what looked like a forearm, to his mouth. One of the fingers had dislodged from the hand and was hanging loosely in his mouth.

He took a step toward them and Chris blew his brains out. "We have to run!" He took off down the hall and rounded the corner with Buffy hot on his heels. She had to get to her friends. She had to find her mom. She was starting to worry that she might not make it in time to save them.

**Before anything is said, I just want to note that when the challenge was presented it asked that things other than humans be infected. This was my way of complying. I noticed that this is a touche story for some, but it is fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy followed Chris for a few minutes until she realized that he was going in the wrong direction. "Wait, you're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not. There is no way that the two of us are going to be able to stop the virus without destroying the source even if we find your friends. All we'll do is get ourselves killed. We need to find a way into Umbrella's underground complex and destroy it."

She grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks, "I'm not just going to let my friends and family die. I'm going after them with or without you."

"They didn't answer when you called which means they aren't home. Are you planning on searching all of Sunnydale for a chance at finding your friends? And what are you going to do when you find them and they've been infected? Are you prepared to kill them?"

She wanted to deny his words, but the truth is that he was right. What would she do? Could she kill her friends? She hated him at that moment. He watched the emotions play out on her face and he knew how she felt. "Look, if you help me, I'll help you find your friends."

"Fine. Where do we go?"

He began walking again with Buffy on his heels, "We have to get back to Lowell house. The entrance is supposed to be there. That is what I was doing at the party tonight. I was looking for a way in." He realized that she wasn't following and turned to see why.

"Willow was at the party. I left her there."

"Then she may still be there. Let's go."

They reached the frat house without running into any trouble and discovered why. The lawn was covered with zombies eating the flesh off of the party goers and the house was packed full of the infected. They were trying to get to the top floor where it looked like there were some survivors. Buffy hoped that she would find Willow among them.

Chris regretted not retrieving his other guns. The gun he had with him only had nine bullets with two extra clips. They wouldn't be able to fight their way through the house, but he spotted a tree next to it that might give them access to the second story. He motioned to the tree and Buffy gave a nod.

She was off before he could stop her. In a matter of seconds, she had climbed the tree and leapt to the house grabbing one of the window sills. On the ground, the infected noticed her and began getting up from their student body buffet. Chris rushed to make it to the tree before the way was blocked. Only one got in his way and Chris lopped its head off.

When he reached the window that Buffy disappeared into she was fighting with a couple of women who had been infected. She was incredibly graceful in her movements and handled the sword she carried with ease. It was obvious that she was well trained. She was finished with them before he could pull himself all the way into the house.

"Nice moves."

She faced him, "Thanks. If there are survivors then they should be down the hall to the right."

He gestured toward the door, "Lead the way."

Buffy poked her head in the hallway. There were infected people filling the corridor blocking the room where they believed the survivors to be. There wasn't much time. The force of all of the bodies pushing against the door was too immense. They had to find another way to get to the people in there.

She heard Chris whisper, "Buffy" and quietly shut the door before joining him. "We can make it to that room walking on this ledge," he pointed out the window.

"I'll go first and make sure it's safe."

He pulled her back from the window, "I'll go first. I'm heavier. If it can't hold me then we're going to forget them and look for the entrance underground."

"What!? We can't do that! Those are people in there! Willow might be in there!"

"You need to learn how to make the hard choices for the greater good. What if we get killed trying to rescue them? Who is going to stop Umbrella from getting away with this?"

There was a pounding on the door behind her. Time was up. She gestured to the window, "Go."

Chris made his way across the ledge finally reaching the room where they believed the survivors to be. He peered in to find seven people very much alive and trying desperately to keep the undead tide from smashing the door in. He tapped the window to get their attention. A tall, blond man holding a bat nearly smashed the window and his face but was stopped by a girl with short, bright red hair.

The blond man opened the window to allow him in, "Sorry. I thought you were infected."

He jumped in the room and turned to let Buffy know it was okay, but she was already on her way. When she reached the window he helped her in and her eyes went straight to the red headed girl behind him. "Buffy!"

There was a blur of red as the girl ran past Chris and embraced Buffy. "Oh thank god you're okay Will. I was so worried."

"What's going on Buffy?"

"Some really bad virus got released and it's turning everyone into flesh eating zombies."

Chris noticed the look that passed between the blond guy that almost hit him and two of his buddies when Buffy mentioned the word virus. "You know what's going on." It wasn't a question.

The three men looked at him, "Don't know what you mean." The look they gave him told him that they were lying.

Buffy realized who Chris was talking to, "Riley? What is he talking about? Do you know what happened here?"

Chris regarded Buffy, "You know this guy?"

"He's the TA in one of my classes."

It was obvious that Riley and his friends had no intention of talking so Chris decided that it was time for persuasion. He kicked his left foot out catching Riley in the gut then spun on the man to his left with a right cross. The last of the three came at him but was thrown back into the wall by Buffy. He yanked the bat out of Riley's hand, grabbed him by the throat, threw him down on the ground and placed the bat against the man's throat. "I know you work for Umbrella and I know that the entrance to their underground complex is in this house. Where is it?" Riley answered by punching out at Chris's face. Chris released one of his arms from the bat and flung it around Riley's catching it and holding it against his side then grabbing the bat once again. He then pinned Riley's other arm in the same fashion.

Willow was confused, "Buffy?"

"It's okay Will. Riley, just answer him."

It wasn't Riley that answered, "The entrance is behind a mirror in the hall."

The man Buffy was holding back tried futilely to get away, "Graham!"

Graham stood up to his full height, "Those are our friends out there Forrest." He turned back to Chris, "They told us that we were catching demons to stop them from hurting people."

Buffy looked at Chris then back to Graham, "What were they actually doing?"

"I'm not sure. There was a section of the complex that we didn't have access to. Dr. Walsh and a few others were the only ones allowed in there."

"Walsh! As in Professor Walsh!?"

"Yes."

Buffy was so confused. Her strange life had just gotten a lot stranger. "How do we get to this entrance?"

Graham looked to Riley. Riley answered, "Half way down the hall on the right hand side. You need us to get in." Chris let Riley up and Buffy let go of Forrest who began rubbing his neck.

Buffy was getting frustrated, "So we have to fight through an army of flesh eating monsters to get to this door thingy?"

Riley nodded, "If we can make it to the door then we'll need a full minute for the retinal scan to open it. Once we get down into the main chamber we can make our way to the weapons cage."

Chris was thinking, "So not only do we have to fight through dozens of infected people without getting infected ourselves, but we have to keep them away from you for a minute so you can unlock the door. Do you have anything in this room that we can use as a bomb? I could make my way back to the room we came from and incinerate the ones immediately in front of the door. We would have to fight through the rest though."

Willow, who had been listening to this whole conversation intently, spoke up, "Maybe I can help."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this Will?" It wasn't the first time Buffy had asked that question.

"Yeah, I can do it…I think." Willow had once caught her bed on fire in high school, but she had been trying to transform ice into fire and it worked a little too well. Besides restoring Angel's soul she had never tried anything quite this big before.

Graham stood next to the door, "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll open the door."

Chris stood behind Willow with his gun drawn. He wasn't sure about this plan, but it was the only one they had. It was his job to protect Willow until she could release her spell and then he would guard the landing long enough to get everyone into the elevator that Riley had described.

There was a pooling of energy that had the hair on everyone's arms standing on end. The air felt dry and was heating up very quickly. Willow was shaking slightly, but it was becoming more pronounced. One of the girls that was in there offered Willow her hand. All of a sudden Willow stopped shaking and she nodded to Graham who pulled the door open. Several of the infected Coeds fell into the room and were met by Buffy's sword.

Chris heard Willow whisper, "Incindio" and a fireball erupted from her outstretched hands and flew down the hall incinerating all in its path. The only things left standing were those few infected who had moved down the hall toward the room Chris and Buffy had originally entered.

Buffy leapt from the room removing the head of two of the infected with one swipe. She was immediately joined by Chris who opted for the machete in order to save the few bullets he had left. They made short work of those in front of them and raced to the other end of the hall that led to the downstairs. Riley was standing in front of the mirror that held the entrance while Forrest and the others grabbed any weapon they could find. Graham was supporting a very ragged looking Willow with the help of the girl who had given Willow her hand.

They were immediately greeted by a swarm of infected people. Buffy blanched when she recognized one of them as Anya, who she didn't really care for, but knew that it would break Xander's heart because he had become attached to her. Chris saved her from having to kill Anya by doing it himself. At least she knew Anya didn't suffer (at least not from the beheading).

It seemed like they were there longer than a minute due to the overwhelming number of dead people trying to kill them. When Riley finally called for them to get in the elevator she rushed at the chance to be away from all of these zombies. Chris was the last one to enter the elevator, but when he did the doors closed with an ominous thud.

Chris was on edge from the moment he got into the elevator. Who knew what was waiting for them when they got to the bottom. Would it be humans or an army of infected people that greeted them? Would there be more infected vampires?

The scene that greeted them was one of chaos. Humans were standing next to demons, each of them fighting for their lives against the undead. Chris saw several infected humans feeding on the body of a wrinkly faced demon that had two foot horns sticking out of its head. There were several infected vampires and other creatures tearing through the ranks of the uninfected fighters who obviously didn't know how to kill them and were wasting bullets trying.

Those that weren't yet infected were trying to fight their way into a room marked 314, but the door was apparently locked and Chris could see a woman standing on the other side staring at the carnage with a detached look on her face. She had short, no nonsense blond hair and an almost pleased smirk on her face which incited an overwhelming urge to smash her head in.

Riley and Forrest led the way to the weapons cage while Buffy and Chris handled anything that got too close. They were fending off a group of infected humans in military garb when one of the infected demons grabbed Forrest and took a chunk out of his neck. Riley smashed his bat on its head but the demon didn't let go. Chris fired one well placed shot into the creature's brain and it dropped dead. Chris turned his gun on Forrest and put the man out of his misery.

They reached the weapons cage and Riley began loading everyone up. Chris was given a pump action shot gun and ammunition for his pistol as well as the shot gun. He also grabbed a few grenades. Turning, he threw a grenade into the throng and watched as it exploded, sending body parts flying.

They began clearing a path to the remaining survivors whose numbers were dwindling at an alarming rate. Buffy seemed to be making it her own personal goal to take out every single infected vampire. Chris trusted in her to take them out and focused on those he could take out with his gun. A scream from behind him caused him to turn. More of the undead had entered from a side passage and were tearing at two of the people he had come down here with.

Chris made fast work of the infected that had come in behind them and began rushing their little group forward to avoid being surprised again. It was then that Chris saw as the survivors that they were trying to reach were over run. Riley turned and motioned for them to follow him. He raced through a side door that led to what looked like glass cages.

Rather than stopping to bar the door, they continued on through several rooms which included an infirmary and a lab. They didn't run into anything on their way. It appeared as though all of these rooms had been devastated by the victims of the T virus. Riley stopped for a moment, "There should be a way to get to the security office from here, but we might have to crawl through the air ducts."

"Why do we wanna go to the security office?" Buffy asked.

"When umbrella created this facility they wanted to have a failsafe. That way if anything happened, they would be able to destroy the complex and deny all connection with it. They said it was because we were dealing with demons."

Chris reloaded his shot gun, "Which way? The faster we get there, the faster we can destroy this hell hole."

Riley nodded, "This way, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Riley led them through several passageways that brought them to a dead end, but neither he nor Graham seemed concerned. They began moving some cabinets that blocked the ducts that Riley had mentioned earlier. Once the way was clear, Graham offered to go first. Buffy helped steady Willow who was finally able to stand on her own again.

One by one they entered the ducts and made their way through the complex. Buffy could hear the undead feasting on the bodies of those who had fallen. Graham emerged followed by Chris, Riley, Buffy, Willow, and Tara, the other girl who had been trapped in the room when Buffy and Chris found them. They were in a hallway that opened up into a larger chamber. Buffy realized that it was the room the other survivors had been trying to get to before they were over run.

They raced to the end of the hallway and instead of finding the security room, they found Professor Walsh. She walked around the edge of a curtain and faced them as if she were facing an unruly class that refused to listen. "You're not allowed in here. This is a restricted area."

Riley seemed to get pissed. "That's all you have to say? A virus has been unleashed out there and it's killing everyone."

Professor Walsh smiled, "I know, I was the one that released the infected demons into the populace."

Buffy was shocked. Walsh had been a harsh teacher, but she never thought she was psychotic. "Why would you do this?"

"Why not? I was able to take the original T virus and, with the help of my experiments with demons, create a strain that will not only affect humans, but vampires, demons, and other creatures."

Chris raised his pistol, "You took a deadly virus and made it a hundred times worse."

Walsh gave a maniacal laugh, "No! I have combined the strengths of the demons and the strengths of the T virus and created the ultimate being!"

There was a scraping sound from behind the curtain. They all raised their weapons, preparing for whatever lay behind the curtain. Behind Walsh, emerged a gigantic humanoid creature that reminded Buffy of Frankenstein, except that it was created from a mix of demon and human body parts. Its eyes were bloodshot like the crazed vampire and it stood over seven feet tall. There was metal plating on its neck and its right hand.

Walsh turned to her creature and, in a loving voice, said, "I call him Adam."

The creature raised its hand to her face and, at first, it appeared as though it was going to stroke her cheek. The next thing any of them knew it placed its hand over her face and squeezed, crushing her skull in its vice-like grip. A roar escaped its lips and it rushed at Riley.

Riley rolled to the side firing two shots that sunk into Adam's chest, but did not seem to phase it. Buffy decided that guns were not going to get the job done and instead opted for her sword. She leapt at Adam's chest looking for an opening, but he backhanded her with his left hand. She slammed into the far wall and crumpled dazed.

Chris opened fire. He tried to get a clear shot at Adam's head but was having no luck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Willow and Tara holding hands and speaking under their breath. They released their spell and Adam went flying backwards. Graham helped Buffy up while Riley continued to pelt Adam with bullets.

It fought against Willow and Tara's spell and emerged grabbing Riley by the throat. Before Chris could get to the man, a wooden spike flew out of Adam's arm and went straight through Riley's neck exiting just under the base of his skull. Adam bit off a chunk of Riley's flesh before flinging his body at Graham who flew into a cart and was impaled by several surgical instruments.

Adam went for Willow and Tara next. Chris tried distracting him by blowing a hole in his arm with the shot gun, but Adam did not slow. Buffy used his momentary distraction to jump on his back and implant her sword under the metal plating on his neck to sever the spinal cord, but as the sword was sliding in she heard a very distinctive crack that hadn't come from Adam.

To her horror, she saw as Willow collapsed, her head twisted at an awkward angle. She rushed to her friend and cradled her dead body. After a moment of mourning her best friend, rage filled the slayer and she grabbed the sword protruding from Adam's neck and began hacking until his head had been severed from his body.

They wandered around for almost an hour, hoping to find the security room that Riley and Graham had promised was here. When they finally located it, they had to fight their way through several undead humans and a few infected demons. Chris found and triggered the protocol used to purge the facility. They had only a few minutes to evacuate the complex before it exploded and barely made it out alive.

Buffy was still enraged from the death of Willow. Her best friend was now entombed in that hell hole and there was no way that she could get her out. The tears returned, but they did not dull her internal rage. She vowed to find Xander, Giles, and her mom. She wasn't going to lose everyone she cared about.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your friend." Buffy just nodded, not really in the mood to answer. When he realized that he wasn't going to get anymore out of her he added, "I made you a promise, and I plan on keeping it. You helped me destroy Umbrella's facility, now I'll help you find your friends."

"I..I'll help y..y..you too." Tara offered.

Buffy turned to the girl and shook her head, "Get as far away from here as you can. Find a car and drive to Los Angeles. I have a friend there. I want you to find him and tell him what happened. He can help you." She gave Tara Angel's information, "Go."

Tara reluctantly turned and left. Buffy turned to Chris, "We need to find my mom. We can stop by Giles's apartment on the way."

"Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy watched Tara pull away in a fairly new Toyota Camry while Chris was hotwiring an old Chevy that looked like it belonged in a museum. "It's sturdier than newer cars" was his explanation for the choice. She didn't care. She simply wanted to get to Giles, Xander, and her mom. The longer it took them, the more fear crept into her thoughts. She heard the roar as the engine finally turned over. Chris smiled at her, but she couldn't reciprocate. Her mind was too full of bad stuff.

They drove the three miles to Giles's apartment with only her directions to break the silence. What they saw caused Buffy's worry to increase tenfold. The door to Giles' door was wide open and there was blood on the landing. When she looked inside she realized that the blood belonged to an infected demon whose head was currently sitting a foot away from its body.

Relief spread through her as she realized that Giles had taken out this demon and was hopefully alive somewhere. Her relief continued to rise as she noticed that Giles' weapons chest had been cleaned out of all of his sharp edged weapons and his crossbow was also missing. She was confused as to why he would take so many weapons when she remembered that he had been with Xander the last time she had seen him.

Chris interrupted her internal reasoning, "They aren't here. Any idea where they might have gone?"

She thought for a few minutes. If they couldn't find her at her dorm then they might go to her mom's house. They knew that Buffy would try and protect her mom in situations like this. "They might have gone to see my mom."

Chris took one last look around, "Let's go see your mom then."

At first it appeared that the infection hadn't yet made it this far. That was until they pulled onto Revello Drive. Around them, they could see people being torn apart, but they were too late to help them. The most they could do was spare a bullet to stop the suffering and stop them from becoming one of those things.

Buffy's house had apparently been boarded up at one point, but infected humans had broken through one of the barriers and were climbing in through the window. Without waiting for Chris to put the truck in park, Buffy leapt out of the still rolling truck and began fighting her way to her home. She let all thought fly from her head. She gave in fully to the slayer and allowed her pent up rage to give her the strength she needed to make it to the house.

Chris followed, but at a slower pace. He was amazed at the sheer ferocity of the petite blond woman that he had come to respect and now, rightfully fear. He picked off any who tried to follow her and made his way to the window in which Buffy was clearing the way to enter. When she made it through, he could hear her yelling "MOM!" but did not hear any answering calls.

He entered the home and immediately was assailed from his right. A man who was around six foot three and easily over two hundred pound crashed into him and began biting at his neck. His gun was trapped in his right hand which was pinned between the undead man and himself. Instead of trying to free the gun he decided to go for the machete that he had borrowed from Buffy, but before he could get to it an arrow flew into its skull killing it.

Chris turned expecting Buffy, but instead there was a man with shaggy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes facing him. "Thanks."

The man approached him and helped pick the dead body off of Chris, "Welcome. Chris…right?"

Chris reached his feet, "Yeah."

"Xander." Chris took his offered hand.

"Chris!" He turned to see Buffy leading an older guy with glasses and a woman who had to be Buffy's mom. They shared several features, not the least of which was the golden blond hair. "We need to get them out of here."

"They will be vulnerable in the back of the truck."

Buffy looked to Xander, "You drive. Mom, you and Giles ride in front while Chris and I take the back."

Her mom looked afraid, but not as shaken as she should be. "Buffy…"

"Don't argue with me. If what Giles said is true then we need to be out of here now!"

They raced back to the truck killing any who got in their way. When they were safely in the truck, Chris asked Buffy why it was so important to get out of here. "Apparently, Giles called Angel already so he knows what's going on here. Angel has some military connections now I guess and he told them what was going on. They wanted to hear it from a soldier so he had them talk to Xander." Chris looked at her questioningly. Xander seemed like he could hold his own, but he would never peg him as a soldier. She noticed his look, "Xander got transformed into a soldier one Halloween and still remembers everything. Anyways, he convinced them to quarantine Sunnydale. They are on their way here now, but if we aren't gone before they get here, then we'll be stuck."

Chris remembered what happened when they quarantined Raccoon City. He didn't care to be trapped in this psychotic place with its demons and monsters. The humans that were infected by the virus were one story, but the monsters that were infected by this mutated strain of Walsh's were another. They were much harder to kill and much more dangerous in his mind.

The truck screeched to a stop slamming Buffy and Chris into the cab. They looked to see why they had stopped and in the middle of the road was a dark haired woman in a red sweater that reached her knees and dark pants. Chris heard Buffy whisper an expletive under her breath. "What is it?" he asked.

Her voice was venomous, "Faith."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy and Faith stared at each other for a minute. There were many mixed feelings going through both of them. Xander was the one to break their stare down. "Either get in or get out of the way!"

Faith shot Xander a look and complied. She reluctantly climbed into the back of the rusty old pickup and took a seat as far from Buffy as she could and Xander hit the gas. Finally Faith spoke, "Long time B."

Buffy decided that there was no point in being mad at Faith with everything else going on. She decided that she would take the high road. It would be the adult thing to do, "Faith. How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, great, except for the reoccurring dreams of you stabbing me."

Buffy smiled, "You shot Angel, I stabbed you and neither one of you died. Seems like a fair trade to me."

Faith conceded with a nod. Chris watched the exchange with growing curiosity, "You stabbed her?"

Buffy and Faith turned toward the man, "It was a while ago."

That brought a question from Faith, "How long ago? The last thing I remember is falling off the building so that you couldn't feed me to Angel and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to some zombie apocalypse."

Buffy thought about it for a minute, "It's been like six months I think. As for the zombie apocalypse, that is new. Some psychotic company created a virus that killed people and turned them into walking corpses bent on eating flesh. My psychology professor, who really worked for Umbrella, took the virus and made it so that it affects demons and vampires too. She also made this uber-demon-Frankenstein thing that we had to kill."

"Where's red? Thought you scoobies were inseparable."

A dark shadow seemed to come over Buffy, "She's dead."

Faith knew better than to push that wound too far so she changed subjects, "And who's this?" The smile on her face made Chris inch closer to Buffy which Faith noted with interest.

Buffy glanced at him before returning her gaze to Faith. "Chris. He's the one that knew about Umbrella."

"That's the company that did the virus right?"

Buffy nodded, "Right."

Faith nodded to herself, "Well, now that I'm all caught up, what next?"

"We leave while the military quarantines Sunnydale. After that I don't know what'll happen." Buffy scratched an itch on her leg that had been bothering her since they left her house.

Once they were out of the city limits, Xander turned down a side road that led off toward a few hills in the distance where he had gone camping as a kid. They drove about twenty miles and parked in a fairly well concealed area where they could still see what was going on in Sunnydale. They watched as military vehicles converged on the town and began setting a perimeter.

While everyone else was watching Sunnydale, Faith turned her attention back to Buffy who was shaking her head. "You okay B?"

Buffy put her hand on a nearby tree for support, "Yeah just a little dizzy that's all." She reached down and itched at her leg again which was really bothering her.

"You're bleeding." Faith reached down and pulled up Buffy's pant leg. "Looks like something bit you."

Chris bent down and examined Buffy's leg. _Damn it!_ He stood up and slowly brought his gun to bare. He was having a hard time aiming it at her though. He finally leveled it with her head and when Joyce saw what he was doing she jumped in front of her daughter, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"She's been infected." It pained him to say it, but he knew what had to be done. Personal feelings had to be put aside.

Buffy realized what was going on. She knew that Chris didn't want to shoot her and she didn't want her mom or anyone else to have to watch her die. She also didn't wanna become one of those things. "It's okay." Her mom turned on her and Buffy knew that she meant to reason with her, "No mom. I know what you're going to say, but you saw those things down there. You know what happens when someone gets infected." She walked over to Chris and lowered his gun. "You don't have to do this. I'll go back to Sunnydale. I'll cause as much damage as I can to those creatures and then I'll put a bullet in my brain."

Xander grabbed her and pulled her off to the side, "Buffy you can't. I've already lost Willow and Anya. I don't wanna lose you too."

She hugged him, "I love you too Xand. Keep my mom safe."

Giles was standing off to the side. He wanted so badly to tell her to stay and they would find a cure, but he knew better. For once he had no answer. She hugged him too, "I love you Giles. You were always like a dad to me." A tear fell from his eyes.

"I love you too Buffy."

Her mom pulled her into a hug that would have hurt a normal person. "Don't do this. There has to be a way."

Buffy kissed her mom on the cheek, "There is no other way. I have to do this. I love you mom."

Buffy pulled her mother's arms from around her neck and handed her to Giles. She turned to Faith and Chris, "You two get them somewhere safe and don't stop until you are far away from here."

Chris touched her face, "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Protect them."

She turned and ran toward Sunnydale before they could change her mind. She heard as her mother collapsed in Giles's arms crying for Buffy to come back. She blocked it out. She vowed that she wouldn't lose them and she didn't. Instead, they got to live. If this virus gets out of Sunnydale, then nowhere would be safe. Buffy wasn't going to let that happen.

She used all of her slayer speed to race back toward the hellmouth and toward her death. She covered the distance fairly quickly since she didn't need to use the roads. Memories of her time in Sunnydale were flying through her mind as she made her way closer to the town. The first time she met Xander and Willow, her birthday spent with Angel when he lost his soul, fighting with Kendra against Spike and Drusilla, the fun she had with Faith before she went all evil, Giles and his annoying speeches, and her mom. Her mom who had sacrificed so much for her.

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her thoughts were interrupted by a whistling sound that could only be heard by someone with super sensitive hearing. She looked up and saw two jets coming in fast toward Sunnydale. At first she thought the military had sent them to clean up the mess, but soon realized that they weren't with the military. These planes were black with a strange red and white logo on the side which looked like an…oh shit.

The first bombs hit the city over by UC Sunnydale and continued to fall. She was almost to the blockade when a bomb fell over the military unit stationed there. The blast sent her flying backwards into a tree. She was really going to die and there was no Xander to bring her back this time. Her last thought before blacking out was, _I hope they got away._


	8. Epilogue

Xander, Giles, Joyce, Chris and Faith all watched with wide eyes as Sunnydale was reduced to rubble by the missiles. None of them moved for the longest time. They continued to watch as Sunnydale burned in the early morning light. Finally, Faith and Chris decided it was time to get out of there. They moved the other three back into the truck and turned in the direction of L.A. They would find Angel and find a way to get back at Umbrella for what happened in Sunnydale. For the deaths of Anya, Willow, and Buffy. Umbrella would pay.

Buffy was awakened by the sun blaring in her eyes. She opened them to see that it wasn't the sun, but the gigantic fireball that had been Sunnydale. She moved to sit up and realized that she already was. It was like her body was responding to her thoughts quicker than she could finish them. She meant to stand and again it was like her body was quicker because she was already on her feet.

_What the hell is going on?_ She looked down at her let where she had been bitten. The wound was healed, save for the scar left by the bite. She had been infected, and it did change her, but why wasn't she like the others? Was it because she was the slayer? It was at that moment that her thoughts returned to the jets with the Umbrella logo on them.

She was going to make them pay. They bombed Sunnydale without so much as checking for survivors first. They didn't care about anyone. They created this mess and she meant for them to pay for it. They were the reason that Willow was dead. Her rage flared again and she punched out at a nearby tree to release some of her frustration. Her fist connected and the tree shattered and fell. Her surprise at that moment washed away the rage. After the initial shock wore off she smiled. _Let's see Umbrella deal with me now!_

_*So there it is. Hope you liked it and if not, I'm sorry to hear that, but thanks for reading it anyway.*_


End file.
